It is known to use synchronizers, typically consisting of a cone clutch and a dog clutch, to select and engage gears in a transmission. A separate synchronizer must be used for each gear. Unfortunately, each synchronizer takes up considerable axial space in the transmission. This axial space undesirably increases the length of an output shaft to which the gears are mounted, which subsequently increases the length of the transmission. Also, the synchronizers move axially during operations, further increasing the length requirement of the shaft. The increase in shaft length can be addressed by the use of two shorter shafts; however, the two shafts increase the weight and cost of the transmission.
Thus, there is a long-felt need for a means to select and engage gears that would use less axial space in a transmission.